Lay
by xmukax
Summary: I watched and felt the seasons change, I felt ourselves change...but the one thing that is not going to change is my love for you...Blackwater One-Shot. Song-Fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own nor the characters nor the song. Its rightful owners (Stephenie Meyer and Sebastian Tellier) are making money out of them. I'm not (sadly)...

* * *

_Oh nothing's going to change my love for you_

Spring brings the rays of light even in a sun-forsaken place such like ours, and we're lying under the trees, russet-brown and gray spread across the green, who knew we could be so close without bickering at each other; then of course, you're asleep, and as I stare at the sunrays that are peeking through the trees, I listen to the sounds of the forest, the animals that have come outside to bash in the rare sunlight; and then I give into the warmth of the sun and the warmth of your sleeping form beside me. And I fall into deep slumber with you.

_Forever journey on golden avenues_

In the summer, when it's a little windy, we lay there, a simple action, yet, one that we've come to enjoy, there were no painful memories sketched on our minds, no spiteful remarks, just us, listening to the leaves grazing the ground, feeling the wind blow through our fur. The place is quiet but the sounds of the forest and the sound of our breathing. I think of my brother and where he might be, you answer by thinking of that stinky white house and I don't need to know more. There are no thoughts in our heads but that of our surroundings. You start humming a Quileute lullaby in your mind, one that I remember your mom used to sing to you; and it doesn't take much time for me to drift into a dreamless sleep, bashed in your warmth and your scent, and it feels like _home_.

During the day, we run, rain pouring down our bodies, towards the garage in the back of your house; you invite me in to get dry and listen to the radio, a special program you say. We don't talk much, we just listen to the music; and when it's over we realize the rain hasn't stopped, so we talk and laugh, and god, I never realized how much we have in common. It seems effortless to talk to you now. But soon tiredness finds us, and once again we fall asleep, the sounds of the rain splattering against the walls of the garage now faint against the sound of our breathing, steady breaths, interrupted by the light of dawn.

_No one call tell, damned if I do_

In the night, lying in the beach, watching the waves crashing down, and smelling the saltiness of the sea, I catch myself thinking of you, and I start to fall asleep even though it seems I'm missing something. There's no warmth surrounding me. No delicious scent clouding my senses. So I head home, and when I finally sleep I find that I do not rest as good as I do when you're by my side. And then I wake up to discover myself wrapped in your arms.

In the fall, we lay together again, listening to the dry leaves scraping the forest floor, and the wind rustling the few remaining on the trees, and the silence is broken by your words. _I love you_. The words are spoken quietly but loud enough for my heart to beat frantically.

_I got that beat in my veins for only rule  
_

And the wind takes them away, but they linger in my ears, as I repeat them over and over again in my head. They etch themselves to my skin.

_Love is to share, mine is for you_

It's in a clearing in the depths of the forest, after a long day fighting enemies, where we lay again. The cold wind blows over our bodies; the ground is colder, still moist from the previous storm. But I feel none of this as the tender feel of your lips against mine fills me with warmth, and your gentle touches set my blood on fire. And when I look into your eyes, filled with such passion, I can't help the shiver that runs up my spine, I can't help the sudden urge to feel you closer.

_So we make love on the grass under the moon_

_I drift in your eyes since I love you_

Winter comes, covering the earth with a blanket of ice; winter comes, with the promise of a new season, with the promise that life can blossom even from the twigs that looked most dead; winter makes green turn white, makes trees bare, numbs the surroundings, makes clearings almost desolate; winter comes; but for us, it's not what winter brings; it's not spring, nor fall or summer. It's just a different season, a different setting, but never a different love. And so we lay, forever unyielding, forever loving…

_Oh nothing's going to change my love for you  
_

_I wanna spend my life with you_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I got my inspiration in a beautiful song called _La Ritournelle_ by Sebastian Tellier (beautiful in all its versions…)

This is my first fan-fic, i was inspired to write by Luci-Marlena's _Make the World a better place: Write Blackwater_, that was moved to my attention by aadarshinah's "Guide" series.

So this is my small contribution to making the world a better place. One of these days i'll write a full-chaptered story, that is, if you like this.

I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors there might be, english is not my mother lang…and it's my first sooo…bear with me :)


End file.
